


Christmas Mixup (Wrong Number)

by Sapphire_Quarry



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, Camila Noceda (mentioned) - Freeform, Camila Noceda needs sleep, Chapter two isnt beta read, Chapter two was finished in like... 6 hours on four hours of sleep., Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, F/F, Flirty Amity Blight, Flirty Luz Noceda, Good Siblings Edric & Emira Blight, Gus Porter (mentioned) - Freeform, Lesbian Disaster Amity Blight, Lilith Clawthorne (mentioned) - Freeform, Luz Noceda has ADHD, Luz Noceda is a hopeless romantic, Luz Noceda is an insomniac, Texting, Useless Lesbian Amity Blight, Willow Park (mentioned) - Freeform, but its the human world, help im dying-, sortve like... post series finale svtfoe type world, witches and demons and magic exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28237209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire_Quarry/pseuds/Sapphire_Quarry
Summary: Christmas morning and one Luz Noceda gets a text from a number she doesn't recognize.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 24
Kudos: 272





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FlavoredMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlavoredMoon/gifts).



> Not my first fanfic but the first I'm deciding to post anywhere. Story based on https://www.instagram.com/p/CE5J3rIj_fl/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link this art piece by my pal Moon. Hope it was worth the wait buddy! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Christmas morning, if one could even call it morning - the sun had not yet risen, the sky still a deep blue, almost black and a haze of clouds was spread across the heavens, concealing any light in the night sky. Beneath it lay a blanket of white, a hefty helping of glittering snow gracing the landscape. The only evidence of life outside was the odd skeletal tree jutting out of the colourless void.

A small rectangle of light illuminated the darkness, its gleam reflected in two brown hues, eyes reflecting images from her phone, pupils constricted as they absentmindedly went over the surface. Overgrown wine coloured pixie cut strewn all about in pre-morning routine bedhead, though it wasn't very different from what it would look like post-morning routine. Thin arms led back down to the phone, thumb dragging lightly along the glass.

Across the screen, a series of holiday celebration posts fluttered along until they scrolled out of frame. It was Christmas, but it didn't quite feel like it yet. It wouldn't for some hours until her mother would wake up. Nevertheless, Luz Noceda was awake.

In all fairness, it wasn't the girl's fault. Christmas was an exciting holiday, her second favourite out of all the holidays, beaten out only by Halloween. She would get so excited that she'd wake up early every year.

Christmas had everything: gifts, time with her mamá, and most significantly, it was a family holiday. Meaning, she needn't worry about finding friends to join her. Not that she didn't have any friends, she had two rather excellent ones, Willow Park and Gus Porter. But Gus and Willow had other friends, friends that often made them too busy for hangouts with just the three of them. Not that Luz minded that they had made new friends! She loved the fact that her friends had made friends and was very proud of them for it. It just meant she had to hang out alone far more than she used to.

"D’aw, cute puppy," she said, barely audibly as a cute picture of a Border Collie in a Rudolph outfit graced her timeline. Despite this slight entertainment, she decided perhaps it was time to put her phone down. She tapped the Spotify app and found her Good vibes :) playlist before turning her phone off and placing it down on her bed when the music began to play. Her eyes fluttered shut as her head lightly swayed along to the lofi hip hop music that rolled into the room. Time passed like this, Luz slowly drifting off into the music. That is, until a sudden vibration woke her from her musical trance.

Luz shot off the bed, eyes trained towards the phone as she snatched it from atop her bed in a manner that might make one think she expected the mattress to fight back. Tapping the screen, she saw that she had received a text. A text this early in the morning could only be from Gus. The girl couldn't help but smile, quickly opening her phone and stopping the music only to have that smile morph into a frown as she noticed that the message had not come from Gus but instead an unknown number.

Expecting a scam message, she opened the text, suddenly finding herself smiling anew, though this time with more confusion.

 **Unknown:** Merry Christmas

Along with the text was an attached photo.

Despite not having known the number before, Luz now knew the origins of the message. How could she not? She found herself staring at the photo. A girl with pale skin stared back, clearly fatigued, only one eye open. But what an eye it was, a light orange that looked like gold when the light hit them just right. One arm wrapped around the pillow she laid on, the other just out of frame as it was taking the photo. Little black piercings rested on her pointed ears. Luz's gaze fixed itself upon her hair, those dyed green locks with her original brown roots revealing themselves atop her head.

Of course, she knew who this was. Amity Blight was the most well-known girl at her school. One didn't even have to go to Hexside to know who Amity Blight was. The Blight family was famous. Not to mention she was one of the highest-scoring students Hexside had ever seen. So why in the world was she messaging Luz Noceda?

"What in the world...?" she muttered thoughtlessly. Realizing how long she'd been staring at the photo, Luz shook her head lightly. Was she supposed to ignore it? Respond to her? It was all so confusing.

She nodded to herself and pulled the cord dangling from her bedside lamp, the light washing over the room like the tide coming in. She sat up in her bed, her right arm holding the phone up in front of her face, left hand forming a peace sign to cover part of her face. A nervous smile upon her face as she took the photo, sending it Amity's way with a simple return text.

 **Me:** Merry Christmas

She threw her phone onto the bed, electricity running up her spine causing her to shake her arms around.

Luz pounced on her phone like a tiger to its prey, staring at the screen. Three little dots appeared upon the bottom left, teasing her as they disappeared and reappeared.

 **Unknown:** Well, that is embarrassing. I have the wrong number.

Luz felt a pang in her chest. Of course, it had been a wrong number. Amity probably didn't even know her name. But why did she care? They didn't even share any classes. She was about to put her phone down when her phone buzzed anew.

 **Unknown:** You're kind of cute though it's Luz right?

Luz stared intensely at the screen. The final text played in the girl's mind on repeat, like a phantom in her psyche.

"Cute..." The word slipped out of her lips, soft as silk. What in the world was she supposed to do with this? The most popular girl in school was flirting with her. Or was she? Some girls were just exceptionally complimentary sometimes.

Her stream of thought found itself cut at the roots as her phone vibrated in her hands, nearly making her drop it.

 **Unknown:** Do you like girls by any chance? 😉

She was flirting. _Amity Frigging Blight was flirting with her._ Amity Blight was flirting with her at six a.m. on Christmas morning. _Why was Amity Blight flirting with her at six a.m. on Christmas morning?_

 **Me:** I’m bi actually! 🤪

Luz regretted adding the emoji rather immediately, thinking Amity would find it cringe-worthy. Though with Amity's simple response of a “lol”, the girl's worry subsided.

Reading the texts back to herself swiftly, she realized that the Blight girl was still an unknown number.

 **Me:** Should I make you a contact on my phone?

 **Unknown:** Yeah totally just put me down as "Girl of your dreams" lol

Luz rolled her eyes, but she had the biggest dumbest smile on her face, and a tinge of pink to her cheeks to boot. It had been cheesy, but it had worked as intended. Though, Luz didn't assign that name to the contact. Deciding she'd go with _Amity Dream_ instead as a reference to the joke she had made.

 **Me:** Ye, no

 **Me:** Not going with that

 **Amity Dream:** Didn't hear any denials to me being your dream girl though~

Amity's text came with a gif of Bugs Bunny wiggling his eyebrows. That got an honest giggle out of the brunette, she responded in kind with a gif of Aladdin swooning. Luz giggled to herself as she awaited the next response. Thinking of various cheesy pickup lines to make in return to Amity's own cheesiness, though she quickly found her thought interrupted as the flirtatious texter continued.

 **Amity Dream:** What classes do you have next semester?

Luz had to ponder for a moment since she had set her classes for the next semester some months prior.

 **Me:** Uh, Eng with Bump Chem with Blanc art with Malick and a freebie iirc

Luz dug around for a moment, finding her class list buried under a pile of barely balanced books. The inevitable occurred as she lifted the leaning tower, books toppling to the floor in an avalanche of paper and hardback extracting a small yelp from the brunette as she flailed her arms in an attempt to catch some of the toppling books. Only managing to save two from the ___bookalanche___ , the smaller of the two was safely held in her hand. The other was a textbook held precariously via the cover, everything beyond it pulled down by gravity. Behind her, her phone vibrated on the bed. Luz sighed, more than slightly annoyed by the fallen tower of tomes.

It took a moment before Luz's eyes shot open wide as dinner plates as she froze in place. That had been loud. It was still very much 6 am but hopefully, her mother was still very much asleep. She stood there in silence for a moment, breathlessly counting to ten before nodding to herself. The ten-second rule, known by any kid with insomnia like Luz, meant to test whether a loud sound has woken up a parent. Luz placed the two books she held safely upon the ground, slowly but surely placing all the other volumes of text atop the newer and more stable tower.

Finished with the book-themed nuisance, she placed the paper that had caused all this down upon her bed, the sound of paper landing upon fabric accompanying said placement. She proceeded to pick up her phone to read the newest bit of what seems like a dream. Anticipation and excitement, swiftly replacing the anxiety and annoyance she had been feeling only seconds prior.

 **Amity Dream:** Well, that’s great news I have Bump and Blanc so we have two together hope I won't get too distracted ;P

Luz began to type up a reply but was swiftly interrupted by her second message from the green-haired correspondent. The buzzing of her phone stopping her fingers in their typing. Her thumbs hovered over the smooth surface as she read the newest message.

 **Amity Dream:** Soooooooo

With that, her fingers were back to the races, like greyhounds at a gunshot. Quickly, erasing the previous attempt at a reply wiping the slate clean to respond with the only reasonable response to such a message.

 **Me:** Soooooooo?

The perfect reply. No message had ever been as perfect as this. The brunette couldn't help but nod to herself, proud of what would surely be a crowning achievement that would be celebrated for years to come. Then the cell phone vibrated in her hand, which was quickly becoming a new favourite sensation.

 **Amity Dream:** You busy?

Luz thought this was an odd question, mostly because she hadn't done anything besides text Amity since the first accidental text. Well, that and picking up the fallen books to grab the paper. The paper she had forgotten about the thing that had caused the bookalanche in the first place. She grabbed the paper slip in her left hand and raised her right, which held her phone.

Holding the paper to her face, it sat against her nose, eyes peeking over it like a kid below their blanket. Her hair still a chaotic mess upon her head, stray locks shooting in all directions. Upon the slip were the expected courses: English with Bump, Chemistry with Blanc, Art with Malick and a free period. She snapped a photo and sent it to Amity.

 **Me:** No sorry i was just grabbing my paper It's still too early for my mamá to be awake, so im just sitting here talking to you!! :3

A few moments went by, the three little dots popping up every so often before disappearing like a prairie dog checking its territory from its hole.

 **Amity Dream:** Wanna call then cutie?

Luz could feel her own temperature rising, blood rushing to her ears and cheeks in response to Amity's admittedly tame flirtation. Luz pulls the phone in towards herself, hugging it tight swaying around as she did. Soon after, pushing the device back to its previous distance from her and tapping a finger to the glass, starting a call.

A minute passes. A minute of ringtone, admittedly very catchy ringtone, Luz loves her ringtone, picked it herself in fact. But the young girl couldn't help but be disappointed when instead of Amity's cute face, she was greeted with an _Amity Dream did not respond._

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _That's odd, she asks to call and then doesn't respond?_________ Her thoughts begin to get the better of her as she continues. ___________Did I call too quickly, was I supposed to confirm that I wanted to? _T____________ he young girl wondered, nerves wracking at her tone. Eyes cling to the screen as she notices Amity is once again typing away on her end.

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **Amity Dream:**____________ My apologies, I wasn't ready yet please do call again.

_Much more formal, this sounded more like the Amity that Luz had heard make a speech at the previous year's class awards. Her grammar was succinct, and her sentence ended with a period. Who ends a text message with a period? The girl took a moment to mull this over, had she angered Amity? That seemed like a logical conclusion. Why else would Amity's texting style suddenly change? She must have angered her by calling without permission. Thirty minutes and she was already messing things up._

But before this downward spiral could go any deeper, the cell phone began to buzz. Luz's ringtone was the _Nyan Cat_ song, which had long since been irrelevant by the time the girl was even able to get a phone, let alone now. Hesitantly, she answered the call, expecting her caller to be annoyed, perhaps only calling to give her the courtesy to tell her that she no longer wanted to do this and that, in fact, Luz should lose her number entirely, with Amity red in the face with anger, regretting the whole morning.

Instead, she was greeted by what was possibly her new favourite image of all time. Sure, Amity was red in the face, golden eyes looking anywhere but towards the camera. But Amity wasn't angry. She was flustered. _Really_ flustered. Amity frigging Blight was nervous to talk to her, so anxious, in fact, that her pale skin was several shades of pink from the tip of her pointy little ears to the bottom of her neck. Not only that, but she couldn't speak. Her mouth, popping open every so often, clearly wanting to say something, but not a single word came out.

In the absence of what had previously been expected flirtation, Luz Noceda decided to step up and tease, clearly the right choice to make as Amity had been doing it before, and it had worked so well on her.

"Gosh Amity, you're as red as a tomato!" She exclaimed, already giggling by the time she had finished her sentence. Quickly covering her mouth with her free hand, hoping not to offend the Blight. She examined the video feed attentively, not staring obviously. She was just gauging the reaction. "Seriously, though, what happened to all the suave calling me a cutie?" She teased, eyes full of mischievous curiosity.

Amity uttered a sound that could only be compared to a kitten squeak. Luz had to physically stop herself from letting out a drawn-out _'awwww.'_ Amity took in a deep breath through her nose, trying to regain some form of composure despite her bright red complexion betraying her entirely.

"I uhm... I may have been basing it on advice from my siblings..." Amity relinquished, rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly, not even bothering to try and hide the blush anymore. Luz knew about them, Edric and Emira, equally talented as their younger sister and far more likely to start trouble. That and even a student like Luz, who stayed out of the loop for most things, knew that Emira and Edric were well known to be heartbreaking heartthrobs.

This time Luz couldn't help herself and burst out laughing. It was deep laughter, the kind you can't fake even if you try, the kind that leaves you silently laughing at the end, teary-eyed and blissfully happy. Because, how could she not have realized it? If Amity was this smooth, there would've been gossip by now.

"Guess you should've thought before you asked to call, eh, _Dream girl?_ ~" She taunted, continuing to poke at the girl's failure to think ahead in all the excitement. Luz found herself giggling again, only to stop once she heard Amity laughing along with her.

__________________And what a perfect laugh it was._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. New Years at the Owl Shack

Great big smiles and hushed giggles, Luz was like joy incarnate. The fact that Amity hadn't yet passed out was nothing short of the titan's merciful influence. They talked of anything and everything that came to their heads. Luz changed the subjects at the drop of a hat, moving from Christmas to her mama and even The Good Witch Azura hoping for book five to be one of her Christmas presents this year. She moved so fast that Amity could barely follow. In the simplest terms, Luz Noceda was exhilarating. 

"We should meet up!" Luz raved, eyes filled with excitement. 

_So this is how I'll die _she thought, _a cute girl will be the death of me _. But it didn't stop there. Luz went on to explain that they could meet up the next day.____

____"The next three days, my family and I will be participating in the winter moon celebration, as we have done for two centuries," she explained. A blush snuck its way onto her cheeks when she noticed how utterly infatuated Luz was when she brought up witch culture. Luz was one of the very few humans ever to be allowed into a witch school and the only one to not have come from a wealthy family. More notably to Amity, though, she was the only one of her kind ever to master a non-alchemical form of magic. Few humans could learn magic and all, and compared to Luz Noceda- they were all negligible in their abilities._ _ _ _

____Amity was beyond impressed with this human. How she had managed not to notice the girl until now was beyond her. She was endlessly fascinating, and Amity found herself infatuated with her. So much so that she had forgotten to keep listening-_ _ _ _

____"Amity? Earth to dreamgirl-" Luz interrupted, freeing the girl from her haze. She went on to apologize for her rudeness, immediately though Luz insisted that it was fine._ _ _ _

____"As I was saying, I can't hang out on the 29th or the 30th. I'm sure your family has New Year's plans?" She asked, head tilting in curiosity. This question left Amity confused until she remembered that the human calendar starts six days after Christmas._ _ _ _

____"No, the year for us witches doesn't start until Samhain. For demons, it can start on Imbolc or Samhain. But that depends on their ancestry." She explained, once again adoring how utterly engrossed Luz was whenever witch history was the topic at hand._ _ _ _

____"Then we can spend human New Year's Eve together! Oh my god, we can make it a sleepover!" the human exclaimed with her signature excitement. Thank the makers that Amity's heart didn't stop right there._ _ _ _

____Amity, ever the simp, agreed to meet up around eleven on the 31st. They were to meet up at the edge of a path in someplace outside of town she'd never been. _She'd have the twins bring her there or something.__ _ _ _

______***_ _ _ _ _ _

______A green dodge challenger hellcat raced down the road, going significantly higher than the speed limit. The car's plate read _H3X TWN5 _. On the same plate, there was the brand of the illusionist's coven. In this world, a coven witch could get away with pretty much any petty crime they wanted, and the Blight kids- they could get away with murder. In the driver's seat was one Emira Blight, barely old enough to drive but driving the muscle-car like she'd owned it for years.___ _ _ _ _ _

________Some obnoxiously loud heavy metal song was blaring on the car's radio- to which Edric, sat in the center back seat, was banging his head, leaning forward until his head was practically next to Amity's own in the passenger seat. "I can't believe little our Mittens has a date Emira, I'm so proud." Edric teased, hands resting on his sisters' shoulders._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Ed- what have I said about touching me while I'm driving-" Emira barked, taking a deep breath before continuing. "You're absolutely right. Our dearest little Amity is all grown up." She faked sadness, wiping an imaginary tear from her eye as Edric removed his hand from her shoulder. He instead opted to use his hold on Amity's shoulder to shake the poor little witch around._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Can we please just drive in silence for once?" Amity begged, voice just slathered in annoyance. Her arms crossed in front of her- she huffed out a breath. She got a resounding no as both of her siblings sang the lyrics to what was apparently one of their favourite songs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________***_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Amity couldn't help but shift in place in her cute little yellow dress fiddling with the tulle between her fingers. Why was Luz staying at this- _owl shack _while her mother was at work? Why did the name Eda sound so familiar? She'd ponder these questions if only she had the time, but-___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"AMITYYYYYY-" Hollared one Luz Noceda, flying out from the treeline and landing on her face in front of Amity. A witch's staff with an owl palisman following behind her. Luz has a witch's staff? _How in the glory of the titan did she afford a witch's staff ? _Amity wondered. But once again, the witch's thoughts were interrupted by the human's antics- Luz shot up and slung her arms around Amity, pulling her into her arms.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Her thoughts raced, face turning dark red as her hands hovered at her sides- utterly unsure of what to do with them. The only sound that escaped her was a squeak from the hug, followed by nonsensical stammering as her brain tried to compute what was occurring. "Hi." she managed to slip out amidst her unintelligible gay panic._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________It wasn't long before Amity was being dragged along by Luz- holding the palisman's staff, who's name was Owlbert. Amity wondered if Luz had come up with that name, it was charming. Like this human dragging her along a forest path- while her palisman flew overhead._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Luz, why aren't we taking your palisman there?" she asked, trying not to focus on the fact that she was holding hands with what had to be the cutest human on the planet. Luz explained, adorably Amity would add that Owlbert wasn't technically hers to take and that he hadn't approved of her using him to look cool._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Luckily it didn't take too long for the pair to reach the owl house, with Amity being told by Luz to let her do the talking quite immediately as they entered the old wooden house._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________There was a house demon on the door- but he appeared to be sleeping. Amity felt oddly comforted by that fact._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"So kid, this is the girl you've been talking my ears off about eh?" an older woman cackled, only laughing harder as Luz's cheeks darkened._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"E-Eda!" the girl shouted back, now flustered for the first time since they met. _So this is Eda _she thought to herself, _she sorta reminds of Lili- _Her eyes widened as realization hit her._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Miss Eda- is your last name Clawthorne?" Amity asked, head tilting slightly. The woman before her was tall. At least 6'5" with a massive head of hair. She looked and sounded sixty, but the _thirty n' flirty _mug in her hand certainly didn't look thirty years old.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________The question seemed to amuse the woman, as she just laughed harder. Patting the humans back as if Amity had just told the funniest joke she'd ever heard. The witchling looked to Luz for some sort of guidance. But her human date was too busy being flustered and complaining to Eda about embarrassing her in front of Amity. Speaking of her human date- Amity hadn't yet taken the opportunity to examine her outfit._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________She had on a ridiculous faux fur jacket and overalls on top of a white tee shirt. Amity found her to be mesmerizing, even while she whined and pouted to Eda, pleading for her not to embarrass her to her date._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Yes, kid, my last name's Clawthorne. Yes, I'm her sister. No, I will not get you her autograph-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"She's my mentor so I don't need to ask for her autograph." Amity interrupted. The older woman seemed momentarily surprised before all care about that situation seemed to evaporate._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Well, Luz wants to spend the next hour doing what she calls-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"HUMAN NEW YEAR'S TRADITIONS!" it was now Luz's turn to interrupt the older woman, who was not happy with being interrupted twice in a row. Luz didn't seem to notice as she flapped her hands around excitedly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Alright, I'm officially out. You two don't get eaten out there-" the older woman said, deadpan. She then made a spell circle and dropped a cardboard box filled with various flammable goodies into Luz's arms._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Wait here Amity!" Luz said, before running outside with the box._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Eda, seeing an opportunity to mess with the younger witch, proceeded to twist her forearm, creating another spell circle and looking back to the Amity. "Anything you do to her, I do to you. Got it?" she threatened, holding back a chuckle as she repeated the same kind of thing many a father had told her in her youth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Amity gulped- audibly. She nodded as quick as she could, in an attempt to make it painfully clear that the older woman's threat had not landed on deaf ears._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________***_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Amity had been left alone in the living room after Eda left, still ever so slightly terrified- when Luz came back into the house to retrieve her, Amity jumped nearly a foot into the air._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Dragging her outside, Luz grabbed a pair of sparklers, she passed Amity one. Then she would drag her shoe against the ground, making a circle. Then she made two smaller circles and a few connections- suddenly there was a flame floating above the ground._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Light your bengalita. Let's have some fun!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________The next fifteen minutes were pure joy. The two girls drawing pictures with the sparklers, or trying to write their names. Eventually, Amity was simply watching Luz, with her tongue out in concentration, trying to create some sort of glyph in the air. It was a circle with a triangle in the middle- Amity doubted Luz would be able to draw whatever she was trying to draw before her sparkler went out. But was seemingly proven wrong when Luz let out an ecstatic cheer, pumping her fist in the air._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________When this was done- Luz smiled in Amity's direction. A great big smile- Amity once again thanking her lucky stars that she didn't pass out right then and there. Luz pulled out a stack of papers from her pocket, tossing them around- and then tossing away the tacky jacket she had worn up to now. She clapped her hands twice and a loud hoot could be heard from inside the house. The next thing Amity knew, she was surrounded by floating light spells- and Luz was in front of her. Hand extended in her direction._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"May I have this dance, Amity Blight?" Luz asked, and somehow it was the most romantic question Amity had ever heard. It was only now that Amity realized just how much of this night Luz had planned. The human wanted it to be perfect- she must've been planning this for hours._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Amity's heart felt warm._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________So they danced. And they danced and danced. Twirling around the grass between a minefield of soft glowing light spells, giggling away as they both looked into each other's eyes. When they finally stopped, Luz's arm was hooked around Amity's waist and she was looking down at the shorter witch girl with nothing but excitement written on her face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Luz took a step back- then her face turned to one of confusion. She moved her foot around expectantly before seemingly finding what she was looking for and stomping her foot. There was a clicking sound and Luz rapidly turned the girl around._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Fireworks. Luz had set up fireworks- and she had set them up rather well. They didn't last very long- but by the end, Amity found herself even more amazed than she had ever been. Luz Noceda was simply amazing. There was no other way for the witch to describe her. She turned back to face the human, who was predictably grinning from ear to ear, excessively satisfied with her success._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________There was only one thing she could do, so she grabbed the girl's suspenders and pulled her down into a kiss. It wasn't very long, but it felt magical, and by the end, both girls bore dumbfounded grins. Both of them just mouthing the word 'wow.'_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Amity would forever thank her lucky stars that she texted the wrong number on Christmas._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TECHNICALLY ITS NOT NEW YEAR'S YET ON BAKERS ISLAND YET, so I made it on time. But it is new years for me! So Happy new year everybody! I really hope y'all enjoyed this story! Hopefully my next one won't be too far from now. But no promises. If I don't come up with anything good soon though you can look forward to something with me and someone else in spring! :3


	3. Mistakes were made (they are now fixed.)

I apparently didnt copy paste the entirety of chapter twos ending. It's fixed now.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my friends [memorymonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoryMonkey) and [viridiangold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/viridiangold/pseuds/viridiangold) for beta reading this fic. Super helpful! Please feel free to leave comments and criticism. If you all are particular interested in this story I may write a second part for New Year's Eve. Otherwise, I'll be moving onto some other stories I hope to get to soon!


End file.
